Extraños
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. AU. Porque, a veces, simplemente el amor se acaba. DMXAfro.


Hola! Les traigo, como costumbre, un one-shot más. Esta vez un AU de DM y Afro, basado en esa historia que hace ya tiempo dejé inconclusa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Kurumada.

**Extraños. **

Supongo que, después de todo, ya no hay nada que decir. Las palabras sobran, porque ya no queda nada entre nosotros. Simplemente un par de desconocidos que comparten, noche a noche, el mismo lecho; sólo compartiéndolo, que desde hace tiempo las caricias han estado ausentes y los besos se han convertido en recuerdos que amenazan con desaparecer.

Incluso, las constantes discusiones han caído en el olvido. Ya no reñimos y parece que todo ha perdido importancia. Tanto que tu manera de callar mis extensos monólogos ya no es un beso desesperado, sino el mutismo más puro. Los silencios han pasado de agradables a incómodos, y el olor a cigarrillo nunca me ha parecido más molesto. Pero, aquí seguimos, unidos mediante un par de palabras que desde hace tiempo han dejado de tener significado. Orgullo, falta de valor para admitir que quizá si nos equivocamos. Que los demás tenían razón al decir que éramos demasiado diferentes.

Cuando regresas a la casa, no al hogar que ya no existe, dejas tu abrigo y evades mi mirada. No te culpo, ya estoy demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Tan cansado de seguir en este juego conmigo mismo, de evadir la realidad, de mentirme y asegurar algo que a simple vista ya no es más que cenizas.

Te preparas una taza de café y la bebes lentamente, sin cruzar palabra conmigo. ¿Cuándo paso esto? Los sueños, esos que compartíamos desde chicos, se han esfumado o peor, se han convertido en pesadillas; mientras pienso una y otra vez cómo decir aquello que, de antemano, sabemos los dos: se acabó.

Palabras que no quiero decir, para no ser yo el culpable; aunque realmente lo somos los dos. Tal vez debimos hablar más y discutir menos; o quizás sincerarnos cuando la situación así lo ameritaba. Tal vez debí darte más libertad y tu darme más confianza, o tal vez, ya hemos visto demasiados atardeceres juntos; pero de nada sirve pensar en las causas si no se puede regresar el pasado. Y de ser así...¿lo harías?

Al fin, te pones de pie y sales al balcón que tantas veces nos vio interactuar de otra manera, más intensa, más íntima. Tus pasos son lentos y me llaman; así que te imito, después de unos instantes y suspiro. La noche es fría y mi cabello se mece ligeramente con el viento. A lo lejos, las nubes presagian tormenta, o será sólo un reflejo de mi estado de ánimo. Tus ojos voltean y, por primera vez en todo el día, me miras. Aunque ahora no es de la misma manera, ahora ya no quema, ahora ya no me deja sin aliento. Suspiras también y haces una mueca que pasa por sonrisa, no esa torcida que me encantaba, sino una fría, dolorosamente fría.

- Se acabó.- Dices, en un susurro. Tus manos sobre el barandal, las mías intentando darme calor cruzadas sobre mi pecho. Traes ese traje azul petróleo que te hace lucir tan varonil, y al mismo tiempo realza tus duras facciones italianas, invitando a lo desconocido.

- Lo sé.- Es verdad, lo supimos desde antes; desde mucho antes. El aire arrecia de momentos y mueve no sólo mi cabello, sino esa camisa que traigo parcialmente abierta. Sí, esa color agua que era tuya y robé en su momento, esa que me llega casi a la rodilla por ser un tanto más alto y musculoso que yo.

No. No hay nadie más. Quizás eso sea lo triste de la historia. Sabes que siempre fuiste el único para mi, y quiero pensar igual. En tu cuerpo no hay otras marcas, nunca despidió un aroma diferente. Nunca hubo indicios, ni nombres, ni siquiera situaciones comprometedoras. Simplemente se apagó. O, probablemente, nunca estuvo encendida y sólo fue un triste espejismo, una ilusión compartida por dos corazones solitarios y necesitados, que ahora llega a su fin. Se consumió, sin dejar rastro, sin poder hacer nada. Sin querer evitarlo.

- Me promovieron en el trabajo.- Agregas, sin dejar de mirarme. Por favor, ya no me mires. No sé si felicitarte o agregar algo, no sé qué esperas y puedo decir que tampoco lo sabes porque te pasas la mano por el cabello nerviosamente.- Quería que lo supieras, me voy en una semana.

Asiento con la cabeza, mis mechones azulados empiezan a escapar de mi control al aumentar el viento y solo atino a atraparlos con la mano. Un nudo en mi garganta, después de todo, han sido años. No, una vida entera. Nuestra vida, esa que no conozco fuera de ti.

- Te irá bien.- Intento sonreír, perdona pero no puedo hacerlo del todo sincero. Tan rápido empiezas de nuevo, sin mirar atrás, y yo, yo sigo atado a un "nosotros" que ya no es más que una farsa. Un intento por ser fuerte que, obviamente, no está resultando.

- Mañana me llevaré mis cosas.- Agregas acercándote a mí un poco más. Tu aroma llega a mi nariz y duele. Duele. Tanto que no puedo sostenerte la mirada, ya no más.- Me quedaré en casa de Milo un par de días, en lo que arreglo mis papeles.

Milo...y Camus. Esos con los que solíamos juntarnos desde adolescentes para compartir, para reír y disfrutar. Esos que escuchaban nuestras locuras y nos hacían parte de las suyas. ¿Qué quedará ahora que te marches?

- Suerte.- Me escucho a mi mismo decirte desde la lejanía, mi cuerpo ya no es mi cuerpo y la distancia se disminuye aún más. Me levantas la barbilla con la mano y me miras. Por primera vez noto que algo se rompe en tu interior también. Noto tu respiración, pausada y pesada. Y eso, eso que se convierte en lágrimas y escapa, por tus mejillas. Lloras.

Mis labios se apresuran y besan el camino que dejan las gotas. Salado. Amargo. Besan, y no haces nada por evitarlo. Al contrario, me atraes contra tu pecho y me abrazas. Simplemente eso. El sabor a desolación nunca fue más marcado, quizás porque es la primera vez que te veo llorar. Si lo hubiera visto antes...

Los días donde extrañaba tu presencia, para poder verte en la noche, han quedado atrás. Esos días donde me ponía tu chaqueta, y aspiraba en secreto su aroma, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para poder llegar a casa...No, ya no habrá más. Aunque seguramente, al pasar el tiempo, encontrarás a alguien más esperando por ti. Otros labios donde morirá tu nombre antes de ser gritado, en la inmensidad de la noche.

Pero ahora, ahora la casa me parece misteriosamente grande, y eso que todavía no te has ido. Soledad. Me siento egoísta pero una parte de mi parece negarse a dejarte ir, esa que todavía mantiene el abrazo. Y piensas lo mismo, pues tus manos acarician suavemente mi espalda. Delicadamente. Como las primeras veces.

- Quizás...- Empiezas, pero callas mordiéndote los labios. Lo sabes. Lo sé también. No tiene caso aferrarse a una esperanza fallida. Aún considero que te ves extremadamente irresistible con ese gesto.

- Calla.- Una orden, salida de mis labios. Mi mano derecha que se une a la tuya, extrañamente tibia. O probablemente la mía está demasiado fría, no lo sé. No tiene caso investigarlo, a estas alturas. Así, tomados de las manos, regresamos a aquél salón que tanto nos vio compartir, para terminar sentados en el sillón. Nuestro sillón.

- Dime...¿Qué estuvo mal?- Seguimos sin soltarnos, mi cabeza recostada en tu hombro, tu voz turbia que llega, empapada de interrogantes, de dudas. De recuerdos que buscan justificación. O liberación. O ambas.

- ¿Serviría de algo?- No, de nada. No, todo permanecerá igual; el tiempo no regresa y las emociones tampoco. Pero la pregunta queda en el aire, ya no quiero pensar. Sólo, disfrutemos de los últimos instantes juntos.- ...supongo que ya no es suficiente.

- Te echaré de menos.- Siento la presión en mi brazo, pero me niego a voltear. Tu boca besando mi quijada me está rompiendo en pedazos. Extraño, justo cuando creí no poder sentir más.- Preparas un café excelente.

Y el aire que se rompe. Risas. Tuyas, mías, ¿importa eso? Me abrazo a tu pecho y me permito ser frágil una vez más. No, no lloro; sólo contengo mi respiración imaginando que es un sueño.

- También te extrañaré.- Susurro en tu oído. ¿Qué más puedo decirte?

Te diría que extrañaré tu sentido del humor, negro e imprudente. O tu forma de cocinar, tan inconfundible. O tu forma de amar, tan tuya. Quizás tus pies fríos, o ese fastidioso hábito de dejar las llaves en cualquier lugar. Tantas cosas que la lista no se terminaría y no podría dejarte partir. Pero el amor es más que costumbre, más que hábitos y más que listas infinitas.

- ¿Recuerdas aquél día, bajo el puente?- Dices, después de estar un tiempo así, simplemente abrazados.

- No podría olvidarlo.- Y es cierto. Una de las tantas veces que nos dejamos llevar, sin pensarlo, libremente. Ese día, gris como hoy, pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente colorido.- Llovía.- Traías tu moto, además. Yo abrazado a tu cintura, sintiendo tu calor; hasta que nos detuvimos debajo de aquél puente de cemento, ya demasiado viejo para ser usado. Tú, tu chaqueta, tu aroma. Y tu manera desesperada de amar.

- Sí, terminaste empapado.- Tu sonrisa, tus palabras, evocaciones de momentos ya lejanos, tan diferentes.- Te veías tan adorable. Sensual.

- Me enfermé.- Agregué sin perder de vista tus movimientos, lánguidos, sencillos, elegantes. No, no es un reproche; si fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.- Durante toda una semana.

- Eso fue lo mejor.- Sonríes y te entiendo, sé a lo que te refieres aunque te apresures a aclarar tus palabras. Te conozco.- Es decir, el poder cuidarte y demostrarte todo lo que significabas para mí. Además...

Te beso brevemente en los labios. Un beso casto, suave. No sigas. Por favor. ¿Queda algo en el fondo? No más esperanzas ni frases dichas al viento. No más.

- Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.- Tu mano entre mi cabello; nuestras rodillas rozándose. Tu camisa, esa que te regalé. Tu pulsera, a punto de ser olvidada en algún cajón de un departamento lejos de aquí. Lejos de mí.

- Lo sé.- La mía, oscilando en mi muñeca. Las iniciales grabadas. La caja que espera dentro del buró. El nudo que crece de momentos, deseando que todo termine, pero al mismo tiempo que nada sea olvidado. La agonía. Los últimos vestigios de algo que ya fue.

Las estrellas brillan a lo lejos, mientras nos conformamos con mirarlas. Melancolía, nostalgia. El sonido del móvil, que avisa y rompe. Tu voz contestando, yo recordando. Yo, asimilando, sin escuchar aquello que conozco y que, hoy mismo, dejará de ser de mi incumbencia. Así, tan fácil. Tan difícil, inverosímil.

- Era Milo.- Me explicas, incómodo.- Ya viene en camino...

Te pones en pie; marchas a nuestras habitación. No, en un par de minutos ya no será nuestra. Marcho detrás de ti, ayudándote a tomar tus prendas favoritas; varias que fueron regalos míos, otras que te ayudé a escoger. También esa camisa negra que adoro y aquella gris que, siendo sinceros, no luce nada bien. Tomas tus pantalones, esos que tantas veces te quité, desesperadamente. Y tomas la maleta que está en el fondo del armario.

Quiero gritarte que te quedes. Quiero arrancarte la maleta de las manos y guardar tu ropa nuevamente. Quiero tirarte en la cama y asegurarme que no te marches. Pero es inútil, me arrepentiría en la mañana.

Has terminado de sacar tus cosas y no puedo evitar desviar mi mirada hacia esa caja que reposa junto al resto de la ropa; esa caja a la que se ha reducido lo nuestro: un montón de recuerdos apilados. Cartas, detalles, instantes que se van y no regresan. Cada uno, una historia. Historias que ahora sólo son el vestigio de lo que prometimos alguna vez.

Te has detenido, tu mirada fija en la caja también. Una sonrisa melancólica cruza por tus labios y puedo casi sentir cada uno de tus pensamientos. Así que la tomo entre mis manos e inmediatamente la estiro hacia ti. Tómala, es tuya. Ahora que te vas, es lo único que puedo entregarte. Lo último, un puñado de recuerdos. Y un corazón roto.

- Quédatela.- Me miras sorprendido, tus manos sobre las mías, sosteniendo la caja.

- Gracias, Afro.- Mi nombre en tus labios, dulce, pausado. De repente la abres y sacas una flor ya marchita por los años. La reconozco inmediatamente, la que me diste aquella vez.- Consérvala, hasta que alguien más ocupe mi lugar.

Me estremezco al escuchar tus palabras, no niego que no pasara tarde o temprano pero aún no estoy listo. Aún no; y pasará bastante tiempo para estarlo, para borrar tus huellas, para desear otros labios. Sólo la sostengo entre mis manos, la mirada hacia el piso, tu respiración cerca de mí. Me abrazas y sé que quizás es la última vez.

- Sé feliz.- Te digo en un susurro ahogado. Te digo, hundiendo mi cara en tu pecho. Me aprietas así, contra ti y puedo sentir tu pesar también. Duele.

Me podrías decir que todo irá bien, que seguiremos en contacto; pero no lo haces y lo agradezco, ya no queda espacio para mentirnos más. Tu brazo derecho me acaricia el cabello y el izquierdo aprieta mi cintura mientras me siento deshacer entre tus brazos. Finalmente las lágrimas que llegan y ruedan por mis mejillas hasta llegar a tu camisa.

Te separas levemente y tomas mi cara entre tus manos; acercando tus labios hasta fundirnos en un beso, más apasionado, más arrebatado, más intenso que el anterior. Mucho más que aquellos fugaces de los últimos meses. También más necesitado. El beso del adiós.

- Tu también.- Me contestas después de separarnos, soltándome lentamente. El frío que empieza a colarse en el cuarto y el timbre que suena. La despedida.

Me volteo hacia la ventana al tiempo que tomas tus cosas. No, no puedo verte partir. Pero no te pediré que te quedes, puedes marcharte, eres libre. Siento tus pasos recorrer la habitación y el plomo de la puerta girarse demasiado lento. Vete, por favor, vete. Aún debo recoger esos retazos de ilusiones que quedaron en el piso. La puerta se abre y, sosteniendo un último suspiro, puedo sentir como abandonas la habitación.

Y en la oscuridad, un sollozo se me escapa al comprender que ahora sólo somos un par de extraños.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Que queda después de que el amor se acaba?...Lamentablemente nada.

Dedicado a ti, que te convertirás en una página más en esta historia.

**Gracias por leer! **

**Ya saben, un review siempre es bienvenido.**


End file.
